Little Light of Mine
by piperfan28
Summary: Set in the future. Wyatt Halliwell is seventeen when an old flame drops of a present for him, his infant daughter. Now Wyatt must fend for himself and his baby while his family is falling apart around him.
1. Welcome home baby

I suppose you could call her an accident. She wasn't really planned for and she wasn't exactly welcome. She was the first of my offspring and she was the last thing I needed. Her soft downy hair fell in wisps around her head and her eyes shone with new life and as I looked at her tiny beautiful face, a pit of dread formed in my stomach. Her mother, Alexis smiled coldly at me as she set the baby basket down on the front porch. I looked to Alexis with disbelief and shook my head.  
"Where are you going?" I croaked pathetically.  
"She's yours now Wyatt. I'm through with your damn messes. I didn't do this to myself and I can't deal with being a parent. I'm sixteen and you did this to me! Well she's yours now. Name her whatever you want. I've been calling her Barbra, it means stranger. That's what she is to me," she said in a huff and then hopped into the car that her father had bought her and sped away. I picked up the baby basket and walked slowly into the house. I counted backwards to decide when the baby had been born. Nine months almost a week before had been the fourth of July and under the light of fireworks I had lost my innocents with Alexis. I hadn't seen her since. The baby started whimpering and I set her basket down on the floor in the living room and collapsed onto the couch. I placed my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I heard foot falls enter the room.  
"Whose baby is that Wyatt?" Mom asked me. I raised my head slowly and looked into her eyes. I started to feel my eyes water.  
"Mine," I whispered. Mom looked at me with shock.  
"You didn't tell me that Reilly was pregnant!" she yelled loudly. I shook my head.  
"She's not Reilly's mom.oh God! What am I going to tell Reilly?" I said as tears fell down my cheeks. My girlfriend of almost a year would know that I had cheated on her and dump me for sure.  
"Who is her mother Wyatt?" mom asked sternly.  
"This girl I met on the fourth of July. Her name is Alexis, I think she lives with her mom in Florida, but she visits her dad here every now and then," I explained.  
"Oh.well then, what's her name?" Mom asked, still sounding stern, but now staring at my daughter.  
"I think she called her Barbra.ech! I hate that name, she said it means stranger. I think I'll call her Olivia," I said drifting into thought.  
"Oh no, you're not naming her. You can't have a child Wyatt, you're seventeen!" Mom yelled. Then Olivia hiccupped and a small orb floated into the air. Mom bit her lip.  
"Uh oh," she said.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Bad News

"Tired?" Max questioned sweetly. I sighed and motioned at the baby sleeping in her carrier on the park bench.  
"She only sleeps when I don't and she is awake and screaming whenever I close my eyes," I grumbled. Max laughed and his eyes that matched his mother's, Phoebe, glinted in the sun.  
"I told her to do that, it's my plan to make you so tired that one day you accidentally give me your powers," Max said with a smirk. I sighed and leaned my head back against the warm wood of the bench. On cue Olivia opened her eyes and started screaming. Max bent over and picked her up carefully.  
"Careful Max, use your hand behind her head," I said quickly. Max made a face at the baby and tilted his head comically.  
"Is Daddy dearest being too over protective? Does he forget that Uncle Max has two younger brothers?" he said in a high pitched voice. Olivia's cried seized and she stared up at the fifteen year-old boy that had taken a shining to her. Max and I returned to the manor with Olivia in tow, sleeping quietly in her carrier. Noises filled the air. It was always loud in the crowded house, if there was no noise, then that usually meant that something was wrong. Paige smiled tiredly at them as her four year-old son, Shane, clung to her leg sobbing.  
"Mamma I want to!" he screamed loudly. I glanced worriedly down at Olivia, hoping that my cousin's cries wouldn't rouse her from her peaceful nap. Paige swung the boy into her arms and kissed his head.  
"I know you want to go see Daddy baby boy, but he's very busy," Paige explained quietly to him. Her husband was away on a business trip. Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she opened her mouth widely. A yawn escaped from her tiny mouth and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Wyatt where were you? I have been waiting for you to help me with my math for an hour!" my youngest brother Vic complained. His dark hair covered his ears and his bangs hung in his eyes, which when visible were hazel.  
"Sorry Vic, but I have to go change Olivia, did you ask Marcus for help?" I asked the angry thirteen year-old. Vic sighed and shook his head, at that moment I was sure that I could see the hurt in his eyes, even through the bangs. Mom entered the living room and threw her hands up in frustration, shattering a small statuette that was sitting on a shelf. Shane squealed with laughter. I looked at Aunt Paige and she shrugged and grabbed the baby carrier from my hands and motioned for Max to follow her. I sat carefully beside my mother.  
"What's wrong Mom?" I asked quietly. She turned to me and I could see tears welling up in her eyes.  
"It's nothing you have to worry about Wyatt," she said, trying to sound truthful. I raised my eye brow and shook my head.  
"Its okay mom, what's going on?" I asked. She started crying softly. Fear boiled p in my stomach, it took a lot to make my mom cry.  
"The doctor.she says that I may be sick," she started slowly. I felt the color drain from my face.  
"What does she think that you have?" I asked quickly, hoping that it wasn't too serious.  
"A tumor.they think.it.I mean.it's not for sure.I'm so scared," she cried softly.  
"Oh Mom, it's going to be okay," I promised. She started crying harder and shook her head.  
"No, your father he can't stay with us anymore. He's got to go back and help the Elders. There's something wrong and he can't tell me what. How can I take care of you and your brothers by myself on top of this.this sickness?" she asked, ending in a whisper. I bit my tongue and willed myself not to cry. I heard Olivia let out a cry from upstairs.  
"I'll take care of you and Marc and Vic, I swear," I promised, feeling a sinking notion in my stomach. A scream of frustration sounded and I recognized it as my fourteen year-old brother's voice. Vic came barreling down the stares and stopped in front of me.  
"I hate you! Marcus won't help me and now I'm gonna fail math!" he yelled before retreating to the far side of the room and staring darkly out of the front window. Aunt Paige came back and handed me Olivia who was crying at the top of her lungs.  
"Sorry, I changed her but I think she wanted her Daddy," she explained before leaving the room. Marcus walked heavily into the room and stopped at the foot of the stairs and grumbled. His dark eyes flashed with annoyance.  
"Stop telling Vic that I'll help him. I'm busy and you were the one that said you'd help him. I don't want to have to help that slow idiot with math," he raged before spinning around and returning to the darkness of his room. I sighed and glanced at Vic, then at Mom who was wiping tears from her eyes and then down at Olivia who continued to scream and flail her eyes. Marc's door slammed shut. I leaned my head back against the couch and closed my eyes.  
"How the hell do I take care of everyone?" I asked myself silently.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Help

That night I lay awake in my bed, watching my baby sleep. Her breaths came out soft and she made sucking movements with her mouth. A sudden movement outside of my window caught my eye. I stood quietly and tip-toed over to the window. Suddenly the window opened and a girl smiled up at me. Reilly's long blond hair was tied back from her face and she was in her pajamas.  
"Hi babe, I've missed you!" she whispered and then she kissed me softly. I smiled as she climbed through the window.  
"Sorry I haven't called you Reilly, I've had some stuff going on," I explained dumbly. Concern covered Reilly's face.  
"Is something wrong? You haven't been at school at all in the last week and I've called you a bunch of times and you never called back," she whispered. I hugged her close to me and felt butterflies flutter in my stomach.  
"Baby, I have to tell you something," I said, unsure of how to explain. She quickly pulled away from me and looked deeply into my eyes. I could see fear in her blue eyes.  
"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked weakly.  
"No! No of course not. I just have to tell you something. You see, there was this girl who.." I started. Olivia chose that moment to open her eyes and cry. Reilly spun around and looked to the baby sleeping on the opposite side of the room in her new bassinette.  
"Whose baby is that?" she asked.  
"Mine," I said shortly, not knowing what else to say. Realization flashed over her features and tears welled up in her eyes. Then she took a deep breath and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Reilly lifted her hand and punched me square in the eye. I gasped and reeled backwards, she retreated quickly out of the window. I collapsed on my bed and listened to Olivia fuss. Then I noticed that a small light was on in the hall. I gathered Olivia in my arms and walked to the bathroom where the light was coming from. Marcus was rooting around in the cabinet. I cleared my throat. He jumped back and threw his arms behind his back.  
"What do you want?! Oh, gosh Wyatt, it's only you," he said. I noticed drops of blood forming a small puddle on the floor.  
"Did you get hurt?" I asked him with concern. Marcus scowled and shook his head.  
"It's nothing, I just bumped my arm on my bed-side table," he muttered.  
"Let me see, I'll heal it," I said, reaching out with my free arm and pulling Marcus's arm from behind him. Long horizontal cuts covered his forearm. My mouth opened and closed without words coming out.  
"You can't heal self inflicted wounds Wyatt. Don't worry about it okay? Don't tell anyone, we all have our problems," he said, indication Olivia, who had fallen back to sleep in my arms. I pulled his other arm from behind his back. The word 'HELP' was carved with harsh letters that slowly drained blood.  
"Why Marc?" I asked, feeling the fear and pressure in my life grow again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	4. If I Die Before I Wake

Darkness settled in Marc's eyes and his glare deepened. I could see him contemplating an answer to my question in his head.  
"You wouldn't understand Wyatt. It's not your business," he growled. He quickly turned and grabbed a towel from beneath the sink, he wrapped it firmly around his arm. The 'Help' was obscured, but the effect of the word still hung around my mind as clear as the word itself.  
"How do you know that I wouldn't understand unless you talk to me about it? I won't tell mom on one condition, that you tell me what's bothering you," I stated seriously. Marcus looked up at me and his sleepy eyes rolled slowly around, showing his lack of interest in my offer.  
"I did it because it makes me feel better. I didn't write help because I wanted it, it's just the first word that came to mind. Now will you screw off and leave me alone?" he asked bluntly. I looked towards my room, dark, inviting and quiet, there weren't problems in my room, maybe I shouldn't have left my room. Foot falls quietly approached the bathroom and I slammed the door quickly shut. Marc's face drained further of color. A knock on the door caused him to wince, Olivia opened her eyes and screamed a cry and then whimpered at me.  
"Hello? Wyatt is that you?" Aunt Paige's voice asked sleepily.  
"Yeah, I'm just cleaning off Olivia, she spit up," I lied. Marcus looked relieved and continued to wrap towels around his arm.  
"Okay, just making sure everything is okay...good night," she mumbled. As soon as the halls were quiet, Marcus pushed past me and ran to his room. I fed Olivia and returned to bed. For the rest of the night I lay awake thinking about life. I fell asleep as the sun was coming up and my dreams were filled with cancer, babies and blood. Then it his me, that is Reilly did. I sat up and rubbed the place on my cheek where her palm had struck and sleeping stared at her.  
"What..?" I started, feeling confused.  
"I hate you..but you are not getting rid of me easily, you are going to pay me back for what you've done!" she said firmly.  
"I am so sorry Reilly, you have..." I started and then was cut off by her lips.  
"Save it," she said, she slipped out my window and I smiled. That was the first thing that week that had gone good. It was then I noticed that my basinet was empty. I jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs. Mom was sitting alone in the living room rocking Olivia and crying. I noticed that her wedding ring was on the table in front of her.  
"He left, didn't he?" I asked softly. She nodded and started humming to Olivia.  
"Mom, can I go to the.oh never mind," Vic said, pushing the hair from his eyes. Mom stood and used her free arm to wipe the tears from her eyes. My admiration for the woman that brought me into this world grew as she smiled bravely.  
"Hey baby, what did you want?" she asked. Vic paused for a moment and glanced at me for an answer, I shrugged.  
"Can I go out with Billy and Rick?" he asked. Mom smiled and nodded, Vic's hair fell into his eyes and he gave a small smile and ran out the front door.  
"Mom, we're going to be fine without him. He's left before, he'll come back again," I said. She looked at me seriously.  
"The doctor called..I may not be here when he gets back," she said sadly. I gasped and threw my hands towards her. My blue light shone softly with healing.  
"Where mom? Where is it, I can make it better!" I exclaimed. She shook her head slowly.  
"I did it to myself honey," she explained. I searched her brown eyes for an answer.  
"How?" I asked my confusion building.  
"I knew it was coming, I really can't tell you how. But I don't have long to go baby," she said slowly. I shook my head quickly.  
"No. No you're wrong, we are going to get you chemotherapy or whatever else we can do, a spell or a potion! Anything, I'll do anything!" I swore.  
"I'm going to die no matter what you do Wyatt. I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything else. I love you," she said in a whisper.  
"You are not leaving us!" Marcus screamed from behind us. He had been standing in the archway, leading to the room. His eyes were filled with tears. Mom looked startled and handed Olivia to me. She stood and wrapped her arms around Marcus. Marcus stood solid and didn't return her hug. Instead he walked up the stairs and slammed his door. I walked up to my own room and felt my body go numb. I lay down on my stomach and lay Olivia on top of me. Thoughts whizzed through my brain, I got up four times that day to feed Olivia, returning each time to my bed. No one bothered me that day until I heard my window open, expecting Reilly I gave a small smile. Vic crawled through my window. He giggled to himself quietly.  
"What's so funny?" I asked, sitting up. He looked at, at least I think he did, the hair once again fell into his face.  
"Hey there Wyatt!" he yelled with a grin. I squinted at him and tilted my head.  
"Are you drunk?" I asked with amazement.  
"Among other things," he said happily.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked cautiously.  
"It's called ecstasy brother and it sets you free!" he said with a huge grin. I looked at him with disbelief.  
"Go to bed, don't let anyone see you. I won't tell on you, but I will deal with you later!" I commanded, his smile lessened and he skipped to his room. I set Olivia on my bed and walked to Marc's room, I knocked on it lightly. No response.  
"Marc?" I whispered. Nothing.  
"Marcus?" I asked a little louder. Not a noise.  
"Marc! Marc are you in there?" I yelled. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted and pushed lightly. It was locked. I orbed into the dark room and squinted at the darkness. I walked further, wading through clothes and magazines. I tripped over a pile, stood quickly and reached for the light. I glanced down at the messy floor and saw my little brother lying there motionless. Empty pill bottles were scattered around him and blood stained the carpet. I felt my heart tighten.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. When the Flag Flies

The halls of the hospital were white, bare, long and cold. The smells that filled the air were sterile. This is the place that I used to come if Mom or one of my Aunts had a baby or the time Max fell out of a tree and broke his arm. I passed the place where I watched my Uncle cry silently when Aunt Paige had a miscarriage. The extremes of emotions that this building held were breathtaking. Complete happiness collided with crushing sadness and loss. Excitement mixed with regret and fear. I walked silently as I followed my Aunts and Uncle Jason. Vic, Max and two of my other cousins, Lance and Quinn, walked with me. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige stopped in front of a cold silver door and knocked lightly. Mom soon pushed the door open a crack, the sisters exchanged whispers. I leaned closer to see if I could catch any of the words. Aunt Paige turned and instructed everyone except my brother and I to follow her. Mom waited until the rest of our family had gone to the waiting room before she spoke.  
"Marcus is not awake right now, they had to pump his stomach and he looks a little pale. But he is okay and the doctors hope that he will continue to improve. Vic, you can wait with me while Wyatt visits Marc and then you can come in with me," she explained tiredly. Vic looked over at me.  
"Can I go in with you Wyatt, please?" he asked, ignoring Mom's request. I nodded and we walked in together. Marcus looked whiter than the walls that surrounded us. Marcus's eyes fluttered open and close, as if he were deciding whether or not he wanted to deal with the conscious world. His eyes finally opened.  
"Wyatt..Vic," he croaked dryly. Vic silently ran to his side and hugged his big brother. Then he slowly stood and his cheeks turned pink.  
"I...I have to go," Vic murmured and then ran from the room. I would have laughed at his show of emotion had we not been in this building. I approached the bed slowly and stared down at Marcus.  
"What Wyatt, no hug from you?" he whispered with a weak laugh. I shook my head and frowned deeply.  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked bitterly.  
"Sorry?" he asked.  
"Yeah, you should be sorry. I find you in a pool of blood with all of the pill bottles from the cabinet and you have the right to act confused as to why I would be mad at you?" I asked, trying to contain my anger. Marcus's eyes flashed with frustration.  
"Don't lecture me Wyatt. We all make mistakes. You have a baby! At seventeen, all I did was try and make the pain go away! My mom is dying! Don't you get it Wyatt? She's the only thing in my life that's always been constantly there. How the hell are we going to fend for ourselves now?" he asked me, acid in his voice.  
"Olivia may have been a mistake, but not a life or death mistake! And what do you mean that she is the only thing that is constantly there for you? I am constantly there for you!" I said defensively. Marc took a deep breath as if the regain strength.  
"You and Victor have always been close and Reilly has kept you busy all year and now you have a baby. You know that Dad comes and goes and I know he loves us, but it's not the same. If I was gone, who would it really affect, other than mom?" he asked seriously.  
"It would affect everyone! Me and Vic, all of your cousins, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Jason, Uncle Mike, your friends, Dad!" I yelled. Marcus slowly rolled his eyes.  
"Leave me alone Wyatt. I'm tired," he whispered. I sighed and started to leave. He cleared his throat and I turned and walked to his bed. He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.  
"What is it Marc?" I asked.  
"I love you Wyatt," he said, then closed his eyes. I walked slowly from the room. Mom greeted me with a hug.  
"The doctor said that we can go home tonight and come see Marc first thing in the morning," Mom said wearily. That night after we had picked up all of my younger cousins and Olivia from the neighbor, I sat down at the kitchen table with Max.  
"Did he say why he did it Wyatt?" he asked quietly. I looked at Max and sighed.  
"He said that he didn't have anyone in his life that was constant," I explained, leaving out Mom purposely. Max nodded and then his eyes closed suddenly and he gasped. I leaned towards him and waited for the premonition to finish. He paled and tears formed in his eyes.  
"Wyatt we have to go to the hospital!" he cried. I grabbed his hand and we orbed to Marcus's room. As soon as the room came into focus I spotted my baby brother, only fourteen years old, hanging lifeless from a noose made with bed sheets. I cried out and Max ran out the door screaming for a doctor or nurse. I grabbed Marcus and orbed him into my arms and lay him down on the bed. I tried to heal him. Nothing happened.  
"Self inflicted..." I whispered through tears. Max returned, crying, with two nurses and a doctor. They pushed me from the room and twenty minutes later they exited the room looking grave.  
"I'll call your family," the doctor said, trying to sound sensitive. I crumpled to the ground and Max knelt beside me and we wrapped our arms around each other and we cried.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	6. Step Up

The rain poured down and soaked the people in the little cemetery. Olivia fussed in my arms. Silently I cried for my loss. My family surrounded me, all except for my father, who was still with the elders. My mother clung to my aunts and cried harder than I've ever seen her cry. I watched my older cousins try and be strong and my younger cousins sending nervous glances around at their grieving relatives. Vic stood away from everyone else and although his eyes were obscured by his wild bangs, I could see his body shake with tears. The coffin was lowered into the ground as a witch read a blessing. Two hours later I lay staring up at my ceiling and Olivia slept quietly on my chest. Tears silently fell down my cheeks. A soft knock sounded at my door.  
"Come in," I said. Vic silently entered my room and lay down on the floor. A few minutes later another knock was heard. Max and his brothers Lance and Quinn came in and sat against the wall. Less then ten minutes later the pounding of little feet ran up to my door and it opened without a knock. Paige's sons, Shane and Austen jumped onto the bed and cuddled up next to me. We all sat there for a few minutes in silence and then two-year old Austen sat up and looked around at everyone.  
"I miss Marc." he whispered before starting to cry. I shifted Olivia into one arm, sat up and gathered Austen in the other. Then I started crying again, which started Olivia awake and then made her cry. Within seconds everyone in the room was in tears. At that moment it occurred to me how closely knit my family was. Not only how one life can have such an emotional impact on everyone, but also that when one person was hurting, it usually meant that the rest of us were. I looked up and through my tears I could see a fuzzy image of my mother standing in the door. I rubbed my eyes and I noted that she was no longer crying, just looked lost. Most of the people in the room stopped crying and mumbled softly, embarrassed by the display of feelings.  
"Wyatt, I need to talk with you," Mom said quietly. I carefully stood and rocked the still crying Olivia. We went into her room and she shut the door. Olivia quieted and mom took her and cuddled her close.  
"What is it mom?" I asked, sitting on the bed.  
"I want to let you know that I don't have much time left. I'm so sorry to do this to you Wyatt, but I have to tell you something. You are know responsible for looking after Vic and make sure he is raised right. Mar..your brother, now that he is.um.not here, you are the only one that will make sure Victor turns out right," she explained, tears welling in her eyes when she mentioned Marc. I began to cry again.  
"What about Dad?" I croaked. Mom shook her head slowly.  
"He didn't even show up for the funeral, I love your father and I always will, but he is not someone who can be around all the time. You love your brother and he can count on you," she said firmly.  
"Mom you don't know that this cancer can't be healed, you haven't even looked into medications yet! I have to raise my child. I can't raise my thirteen year old brother too! We need you mom..we need you," I protested. She shook her head.  
"There are no medications Wyatt. This isn't a cancer that I got naturally. I really can't explain it sweet heart, but I need to know I can depend on you. Wyatt, your brother needs you to be strong and be there. Please.." she begged. I nodded and took Olivia in my arms. I ran up to the attic and sat with my daughter in the corner.  
"Dad! Dad! LEO!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I waited a moment and nothing happened.  
"Whaaa!" Olivia screamed, scared by my loud yell.  
"Dad! Please Dad please!" I screamed again. Warm lights swirled around and a figure came into view. I stood and calculated what I was going to tell my dad. How I was going to convince him that we needed him. Finally a form took the shape of a man. Rather, a boy.  
"Geeze Wy, what's with the yelling?" Marcus asked. I nearly dropped Olivia.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	7. What If God Was One of Us?

"Uh..but..I.." I stuttered. Marcus gave a huge smile and a small laugh.  
"I've never known you to not speak what's on your mind. Come on Wyatt, spit it out. Are you surprised?" he asked charmingly. The initial joy of seeing my little brother again was slowly being taken over by anger. It flowed through my body like boiling water.  
"You are a selfish bastard!" I screamed. Marcus looked stunned.  
"Excuse me?" he retorted.  
"You heard me! You killed yourself! Were you thinking of anyone but yourself? I found you hanging from a rope! Max was there too you know! Do you have any idea how much this has damaged your family?! You knew Mom was dying! You knew how much it hurt you to find that out! Yet you still went and caused that hurt to your whole family! So yes, you are a selfish bastard," I spat with disgust. Marcus paled and guilt and hurt filled his eyes. Without saying anything he reached out and took Olivia in his arms. I could see tears filling his eyes. I listened carefully as he leaned in to whisper to my baby.  
"Hey Liv, everyone's mad at me. You're not are you?" he asked. As ridicules as his behavior was I realized that Olivia was the only one who wasn't going to give him harsh words. Olivia's grey eyes looked into her uncle's.  
"Bah," she cooed. I looked at my little brother holding my daughter. I walked over to him and hugged him to me, careful not to hurt Olivia.  
"I love you Marcus," I promised.  
"You'll understand in time why I did it Wyatt," Marc swore. I took Olivia from Marc's arms. We walked together down to Victor's room. I knocked lightly. I could here muffled sobs coming through the door.  
"Yeah?" Vic's voice asked softly.  
"Can we come in?" I asked. Vic didn't respond. Marcus pushed the door open. Vic's unruly hair was sticking in many directions. He glanced up at us and then pushed the bangs from his eyes.  
"Marc?" he croaked with disbelief. His hazel eyes shone with happiness. He flew from the spot where he had been lying on his bed and threw his arms around Marcus. I watched, the scene shocked me because to the best of my recollection, I had never seen Victor show any loving emotions towards Marcus.  
"I knew you would be back," he whispered. When we entered Max's room his face turned white. We sat together in the comfort of Vic's small room in silence for a few minutes.  
"Why'd you do it Marc?" I asked slowly. Marc smiled sadly.  
"You'll find out eventually," he said evasively. Vic frowned, allowing hi bangs to fall back into place.  
"When's that?" he asked. Marc waited a moment and a loud crash was heard from downstairs. I set Olivia carefully on the bed. We orbed down to the living room. Shane and Lance were cowering in a corner. A huge demon hovered above them. Vic and I simultaneously threw our hands out. Two small sparks hit the demon, who looked mildly irritated with our attacks. Aunt Paige and Mom ran into the room. The demon threw a huge energy ball towards them.  
"Energy ball!" Aunt Paige screamed. The ball appeared in her hand and she threw it back at the demon. Mom tried to freeze the demon but it just shook off the freeze. He threw his arms out and chanted words in a language that I had never heard. Vic, Mom, Aunt Paige and I flew across the room. Marcus didn't move.  
"Mommy!" Shane screamed with fear. The demon gave a loud rumbling laugh as he turned back to the frightened children.  
"Please! Aunt Paige! Aunt Piper!" eight year old Lance called. Pain shot through my head where it had struck the wall. Vic groaned and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Marcus calmly smiled.  
"Hey," he said to the demon. The demon turned around and stared at Marc.  
"Marc no!" Mom screamed. The demon clicked out something in its native tongue, it sounded almost fearful.  
"That right. And you picked the wrong family," Marcus responded to the demon. Marc levitated above the ground and a soft glow surrounded him. The demon called out in pain and then blew up in a flash of bright light. Marc slowly returned to the ground. Everyone in the room stared at him with shock. Marc returned to the ground once again. Mom ran to him and hugged him close.  
"Marcus..Marcus.." she cried slowly. When Mom let him out of her grasp he turned and looked to all of us. A cautious smile spread across his lips.  
"How did you float Marc?" Shane asked simply. Marcus took a deep breath.  
"I am a God," he said slowly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
